


waves of bliss

by exiuo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, aquagenic urticaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiuo/pseuds/exiuo
Summary: There was a boy who lived by the shore, its beauty so breathtaking he couldn’t help but dive into it. Then the boy met a tall man who despised it.





	waves of bliss

_The way he gazed into the sea was ethereal._

Baekhyun delicately wrapped his hand around the handle of the door, sliding it to the right then stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment. His elbows pressing against the medal rail, with his chin in the palms of his hands, his gentle eyes staring ahead while the smell of fresh air filled his nose. The clear sea water in view, Baekhyun closed his eyes, the sun reflecting onto his skin that warmed his cheeks. It was an early morning, so the orange sky was fading to a yellow, which will soon bloom into a soft blue. It was picturesque, he had always dreamed when he was young, to live in an idyllic setting where he had no worries. At last, he found his home. When he opened his eyes, they fell down to the bottom where he was greeted by the people below him who didn’t acknowledge him at all, many rode their bikes on the side of the road while the crunching of driving cars met the road covered in specs of sand. Baekhyun enjoyed that he was exempted from all burdens, like his parents disagreeing with his plans to live here and tried to make him stay. The friends who really didn’t care about him. And ex-girlfriend, who thought he cared more about the sea than her, of course she was right but he thought she wouldn’t mind just spending a little less time with her, and exploring the sea. Didn’t work out that way.  
This was now his ideal utopia.

While he was here, he decided to study languages. Of course he dreamed to live here, but also wanted to travel. Like Ireland, Japan, Morocco, Netherlands along with many other gorgeous countries. Many of them speak their own languages, he didn’t want to go in blind so while he used his time here to save up enough money, he also learned new languages in his spare time. At the moment, he was learning English and Dutch. He couldn’t do more than two. The best way to learn for him was music.  
Baekhyun tapped the app that read ‘Spotify’ where he pressed Bazzi, an american artists playlist. Soarin.

“Too young to see tomorrow. Too young to know it hurts.”

Baekhyun carefully recalled the english lyrics, his accent shined through though, that was another thing he wanted to work on. He knew after a while that it will perhaps fade into nothing.

“Found love in empty bottles.”

As he sang, he slipped his legs into his skin-tight ripped jeans, then stood from the bed to bring them up to his waist. The material was rough, slightly difficult to run in but he knew it would be worth it to see someone irritated from it later. A small smile spread onto his face.

“I guess we’ll never- listen.”

Baekhyun cursed, he had become confused and hesitated, for he didn’t know the next word. It was learn. He then slipped on a white shirt that read UNPREDICTABLE in black bold letters. As he brushed his blonde hair, he continued to sing the correct words.

“So just lay with me, lay with me, late 'til morning.”

The golden temples of the fake glasses laid behind his ears, living near the beach meant wind and wind with the sand meant it will blow in your eyes. Also your mouth, which is why he put on the surgical mask but pulled it down to his chin considering he was still indoors.

“Cause I'm high and you're high, together we're soarin'.”

Baekhyun grabbed his phone, plugging the end of the earphones into the circular hole. He tossed a hoodie over his shoulder then shoved both of the buds into his ears, the song continuing in only his ears.

“And if I go too hard, pray the Lord my soul to take.”

He pushed his feet into his shoes then lifted his foot so he could fix the end, hopping on one foot back and forth until it was fully in. The same process happened to the other foot. Finally he left his apartment room with his satchel that many had previously teased him for, referring to it as a ‘man purse’ Baekhyun assumed they have be so bored with their lives they had to speak up about the little things that could make him seem feminine, but it didn’t affect him and only made the other seem stupid for even opening their mouth. Inside the bag were the basics, his apartment keys, The Silent Wife by A. Harrison, wallet with money and credit cards with his ID, makeup wipes, chapstick and an extra charger. From the morning to mid afternoon he was occupied at work, an ice cream shop only a couple of blocks down from his house. _Xing’s Cream._ It earned a couple of childish chuckles here and there, but the owners name was Zhang Yixing, a simple man who wanted a simple life, but was so much more. When he applied, he got, in of course, but there was a dress code. The mischievous side of him always broke that rule.

“I've been up all night, tell tomorrow it can wait,”

Baekhyun began to quietly sing, noticing the strangers who were also walking down the hallway with him. When he made it to the elevator, he quickly pressed the button for the doors to shut so he’ll be alone and able to sing in a normal volume.

“I think we went too far, the ones they couldn't say inside you I found faith.”

He lived on the sixth level, while the tall man who entered lived on the fourth, two levels down. An irritated sigh left his lips, the song continuing to flow in his ears but no words escaped his mouth. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by singing. Though, his music must have been too loud, for the tall mans attention was caught and he stared at him. Baekhyun confidently returned it, so in a way he would be saying ‘what do you want’ and show his dominance. This entertained the other.

“Bazzi’s new album huh? Cosmic, his songs truly are beautiful.”

“I suppose so.”

Baekhyun replied, then turned his gaze towards the number blinking on the elevator wall that read 1 to reveal they were on the first floor.

“Bye bye.”

The strange man gave him a soft smile, but when he turned to leave, Baekhyun caught the smirk on his plump, passionate pale ruby lips. He became disgusted by the thought, the way he described of the strangers lips made him feel shameful. He quickly walked out before the doors could close on him, hurrying to his bike then the tone of someone calling him in his ears. Baekhyun removed the earphones, stuffing them in his satchel and answered.

“Hello?”

“Baekhyun, baby it’s your mommy.”

Baekhyun internally sighed. He received calls from his mother every now and then, only to usually end up complaining to him and whining for him to come back home. It had been _months_ yet still insisted on the proposal.

“Oh, hi Mother.”

“I hate when you call me that, it sounds so formal. When you were little you would always call me mommy or mama, it was adorable.”

When she didn’t hear him respond, she continued.

“But anyway, Eunha misses you.”

His ex-girlfriend.

“She says she wants you to come back too. She once came crying to me! How do you think that made me feel?”

“Awful?”

Baekhyun sat himself on the bike-seat, his right foot balancing his body.

“Yes! You know when someone cries to me, I try everything I can to help them feel happy again. Ah but, I don’t understand why she wants you back. You were so cruel, I’ve heard your conversations before! When she would ask to do something so romantic and cute, you’d reject it. That one time she wanted to hold your hand, you pulled your hand away and made the excuse they were dirty.”

“They were.”

“Don’t give me that.”

“Listen, mom, I have to get to work.”

“Liar.”

“Mother please. I’m not like you who relies on Father to make the money around the house and will lend it to you whenever you jut your bottom lip out in a pout and say pretty please with a cherry on top. I’m not as simple-minded as him.”

“How dare–“

Baekhyun ended the call before she could start yelling at him, he suspected his Eunha would call him later. He blocked her once while they were in a relationship, she made it out to be a big thing and his mother scolded him for it. Really, Eunha was only in the picture because his mother suspected he was gay. He is, but at the time he was unable to move out so for the time being he got himself a girlfriend to prove her wrong. A mistake that would be with him for a while as long as he kept the same phone number. Eunha seemed to change her number frequently so she could text him, Baekhyun gave up after a few changes and let her be. Without being bothered, he placed his feet on the pedals and rode across the street, his phone loosely pushed into his back pocket. It was until he traveled over a bump, it flew and landed on the cement ground. Obviously if he had noticed, he would have stopped but couldn’t hear it and continued until he made it to Xing’s Cream.

After leading his bike to the side of the building, he jogged inside, the bell greeting him a hello along with a friendly smile from his boss, Yixing.

“Morning Baekhyun!”

Yixing’s eyes then traveled to the rips in his jeans, and softly sighed.

“And as always, not obeying the dress code.”

“What can I say babe?”

“I’m your boss.”

“.. Right.”

Baekhyun nervously laughed, then heard the bell ring again and was forcefully pushed aside.

“Get out of the way, Byun.”

His coworker, Oh Sehun, spoke often with attitude besides with Yixing and occasionally with his friend who also worked along side with him, Jongin.

“Again so rude?”

“Excuse yourself for blocking the doorway, we open in twenty minutes if you didn’t know.”

“I already acknowledged that, but I had just entered the facility you see. Where’s your boyfriend?”

“So mature.”

Sehun stuck in tongue out mockingly which Baekhyun returned. Yixing sighed again, rolling his eyes.

“I could say the same to both of you. Anyway, I hope Jongdae isn’t late again. I understand we’re all close in this, but I can’t keep letting him off the hook.”

“Fire him! The whip cream won’t run out as quickly, neither will the nuts!”

Sehun encouraged, but Yixing gave him the side eye glare and shook his head.

“I have to mention that to him too, or I’ll start taking it out of his paycheck.”

“Ah, if he likes nuts so much he should find Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun snickered and Sehun did too, but when he noticed Yixing’s unimpressed look he shoved him by the shoulder. Still chuckling under his breathe though.  
Baekhyun made many friends just by simply working here, he never thought he would gain five friends including his boss so early.

“My senses were correct.”

Both Sehun and Baekhyun flinched, almost tripping over their own feet from turning around so abruptly and quickly. There stood Jongdae.

“A person, or two, were talking behind my back!!”

“Well maybe you should buy your own damn nuts!”

Sehun argued with him.

“I’m capable of buying my own nuts surely, and I know you don’t have to considering Jongin is by your side. You don’t have to buy whip cream either, lucky you!”

They continued meanwhile Jongin and Junmyeon came in around ten minutes into it, ignoring it considering it happens on the daily and got to preparing and organizing the kitchen. Baekhyun joined them, putting his satchel and hoodie he brought along in the backroom. Eventually they got sick of the poor comebacks and Jongin with Junmyeon attended to the scene.

“Hey Jongdae, I need help.”

Jongdae immediately ignored Sehun and his attention went to Junmyeon. It was rare when Junmyeon wanted assistance, so for him to come to Jongdae was a big deal to him.

“What is it?”

“The thermostat in the backroom isn’t adjusting to the correct temperature, if it continues the ice cream will melt and our job will plummet.”

“I’ve got it!!”

Jongdae scurried away from the argument and hopped over the counter, earning a yell from Baekhyun who was close to the register and managed to almost hit Jongdae from shock. Junmyeom chuckled, apologizing quickly to Baekhyun, there was nothing wrong with the thermostat and only used it as a way to distract him. Meanwhile Sehun huffed, disappointed Jongdae left but felt his hand engulfed by another and turned his head to find Jongin. Jongin smiled gently at him.

“You never told me good morning.”

Sehun pulled his hand back, but he couldn’t hide the wobbly smile on his lips that he wished would lower back into a pout. He didn’t want it to seem he liked the hand-holding.

“Tough luck.”

Jongin laughed and pulled him close, shoulder to shoulder.

“So no good morning?”

“.. Morning.”

They got to work once Yixing flipped the sign that read OPEN in bright red letters. The comments many left on the internet was mostly normal ‘delicious ice cream’ ‘kind service’ ‘workers are hot’ it made Yixing laugh when he showed it to them. Xing’s Cream was a semi-popular ice cream parlor to visit, it was soft and cute. There was an pastel style to it, the walls were a pale lapis and the floors a lemonade pink, the titles the form of squares. There was no uniform policy, besides the dress code with a little hat that read Xing’s Cream and an apron outlined in pink the same shade as the floor. People often visited, Yixing knew many of their names if they had come back, would look surprised and thank them for visiting again. Then when it becomes a daily schedule for the person, Yixing will ask if it’s the usual. The cups were either pink or blue, Xing’s Cream in the center with a beige veil printed around it. The i in Yixing’s name had a heart, Yixing put a lot into his job and was happy when someone complimented him on his work. He actually felt like he had done something worth doing.

 

“I’m going on my lunch break. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Baekhyun announced, folding and stuffing his hat in his satchel then waved at Yixing. He smiled back at him and waved, before continuing to listen to the females order in front of him. Baekhyun hopped onto his bike and rode towards a restaurant nearby for takeout, he didn’t have much time. He almost fell when his feet met the ground as he halted to a stop, then jogged inside.

“Morning!”

A man with big eyes and cute lips greeted Baekhyun with a sweet smile.

“I’ll get right to you in a second.”

Baekhyun nodded impassively, standing behind the person who was currently ordering then took time to look at the menu. When it was his turn, he hadn’t the slightest idea what to order.

“Hm, I’m not sure. So, what’s the best thing you personally think you’ve cooked?”

By his name tag, and the name of the restaurant, he is the owner with the name Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hummed, placing his hands onto the counter and leaned back with his head in his thoughts.

“I’d say my kimchi spaghetti. It comes with a side of garlic bread, it is thirteen and for extra cheese tteokbokki is an added thirty.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting then.”

While he paid, Baekhyun noticed something, he didn’t see the sight of his phone in his satchel. He couldn’t feel it in his back pocket either. Once he sat down he searched inside his bag, no phone. He knew people were right when they said if you don’t feel your phone in your back pocket, you get a heart attack.

“Dammit.”

What he hoped for was he had left it at Xing’s Cream. 

 

After eating the kimchi spaghetti, he complimented Kyungsoo for the delicious food then took his leave. Once he rode back to Xing’s Cream, Jongdae and Sehun immediately ran to him.

“You will never guess what just happened oh my god.”

“It was hilarious.”

Sehun explained while Baekhyun was gone, he was up to take up the register and accept orders. Well, there was a woman who came up who asked for vegan ice cream. Of course, they had it, Yixing was a considerate person. It was normal. She received her ice cream around five minutes later, but she came back angry. She yelled, for everyone to hear, that it wasn’t vegan. Sehun wasn’t a man of patience, he had little of it. He calmly told her it was, that he served it himself instead of Jongdae because there were past times where he has forgotten. The woman accused him of lying, soon Jongdae along with Junmyeon and Jongin were listening. All the conversations had gone silent, eager to hear the argument. Yixing was in the back, bringing out a new batch of strawberry ice cream and more waffle cones.

“Ma’am I am positive I gave you the correct ice cream.”

“I want a refund.”

Sehun wasn’t a fan of those, which is why he is never placed in the position of register. 

“Can I see that first?”

Sehun took the cup of her ice cream, lifting a portion of it to his mouth, it took him a moment before spitting it out. Jongdae blew raspberries, Junmyeon covered his mouth and Jongin’s jaw dropped. Particles of ice cream landed on her face, some on her clothes. Sehun wiped his mouth, placing the ice cream back down.

“Yuck. Yeah, ma’am, that’s _definitely _vegan.”__

__After that, Yixing came out and gave her a refund, then escorted her out. Immediately told Jongdae to take over. He was leaning over the counter with his fist repetitively banging against it, his laughter echoing throughout the whole shop._ _

__“Baekhyun you should’ve seen it Yixing was so pissed.”_ _

__“That’s funny and all, but have you guys seen my phone?”_ _

__“You’re no fun, but I haven’t seen it.”_ _

__Jongdae shrugged._ _

__“You can find it after your shift is over, maybe you left it in your apartment or something.”_ _

__

__Once Baekhyun arrived home, he searched for his phone but was unsuccessful. He didn’t see it on the way home either. Baekhyun originally planned to go to the beach, without his phone though he felt uncomfortable. It was perfect weather though, so he put on his swim shorts and a more of a loose shirt, then headed out._ _

__It was beginning to get late, but he didn’t care. The sky was a mixture of the lightness of purple, pink, and yellow. It reflected onto the sea which gave off a deep purple, it was absolutely beautiful. The view sent excitement coursing through him as the fresh, cold breeze explored his hair and he sighed in content. His feet sinked into the sand with every step until he met the line where the sea soaks up the sand to which leaves it damp and moist. He sat down and with every wave, the water reached up to lightly touch his calves, then retreat back. It stayed like that for a while, the distant sounds of people talking and the sounds of the sea accompanying him with an serenity aura surrounding him._ _

__“Hey! Blonde hair!!”_ _

__Baekhyun turned his head, pushing his hair back then lifted his sunglasses to see the tall man he previously met on the elevator. There was a path of concrete that went far off until it nearly met the sea line, which is where he came from._ _

__“Do I know you?”_ _

__“That isn’t the point here, is this your phone?”_ _

__Baekhyun hummed and stood up, stepping onto the platform and reached for his phone. But to his surprise, the man rose his arm up that held his phone. Of course, he couldn’t reach._ _

__“Eunha wouldn’t stop calling. And texting. Were you that much of a terrible boyfriend?”_ _

__Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. Who did this guy think he was?_ _

__“I answered one of the calls, she stopped calling after that. You’re Baekhyun, she had a good vent. _He’s so mean!”_ _ _

__

__He flinched from the sound of a girly voice, the man was mocking her._ _

___“I’ve only tried to love him and feel my appreciation, but he was only mean to me! Didn’t let me hug him, hold his hand, I kissed him once and he looked disgusted!!”_ _ _

__

__“What the hell, what kind of asshole are you? Give me my phone!”_ _

__Baekhyun tried to jump up and grab it._ _

__“Password.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“The password.”_ _

__“Shut up, who do you think you are?!”_ _

__Baekhyun tried to pull his arm down by the forearm, but he wouldn’t budge. It was until the man leaned down, it caught Baekhyun off guard and he stopped moving._ _

__“Chanyeol.”_ _

__That was his name. The end of his lip tugged upwards in a smirk, Baekhyun was confused until he was pushed back and fell onto the ground._ _

__“Yo what the-“_ _

__Baekhyun watched him as he rose his arm higher, then threw his phone to the ground. By the look of it, it wasn’t that hard of a throw, but he saw particles of his screen break off the screen and hit the ground. It was shattered. Baekhyun crawled towards it and grabbed it, sitting and running his finger over the screen. The Chanyeol guy chuckled, before he full out started laughing like a sadist._ _

__“Why did you do that?!”_ _

__Baekhyun stood up with his now broken phone in his hand, pushing Chanyeol by the chest who didn’t find his action funny._ _

__“I don’t have to explain myself.”_ _

__“You’re buying me a new phone.”_ _

__“Now why should I do that, pretty boy?”_ _

__Chanyeol stared at his nails, seemingly more concerned with the state of them rather than the whiny boy in front of him._ _

__“I don’t know, maybe because you broke my phone!!”_ _

__Baekhyun held it up, attempting to turn it on but only thin green and red with the occasional blue popped up on the black screen. Chanyeol shrugged._ _

__“I don’t see anything wrong with it. Perhaps a virus.”_ _

__Chanyeol decided to take his leave, turning on his heel and back down the stone path. By the look of his clothes, he was a city boy. What was he doing here? Baekhyun decided to follow him, with his broken phone in his back pocket, then pulled on his sweater while walking due to the cold weather. But as he was fitting his arms into the sleeves, he bumped into Chanyeol who had came to a halt once he realized the shorter man was following him._ _

__“What are you doing?”_ _

__“It’s chilly.”_ _

__Chanyeol sighed from the muffled response, then continued on his path as he stepped down the four steps that only took two. He realized Baekhyun was still in the process of pulling on his sweater and turned around the moment he heard a yell, then a body landed in his arms. Baekhyun didn’t move, his head still hidden beneath the hoodie, Chanyeol shook his head and helped him stand on his own. He turned him so he could face him, pulling it over his head and was met with his glasses at the edge of his nose. His lips in a pout, blonde hair sticking out of the hood. Chanyeol strangely gulped, and quickly turned away._ _

__“Idiot.”_ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__Baekhyun followed him across the street and into the apartment building and the elevator, where they met. This is where Baekhyun went for a different strategy besides force._ _

__“Chanyeollie.. why did you break my phone?”_ _

__He sensed him tense up._ _

__“It was expensive.. I liked that phone, I’m being forced to ask for all my friends numbers again because I forget them. Or maybe I won’t have to, I don’t know if I’ll be able to afford a new one.”_ _

__He was beginning to become impatient, he already disliked acting like this and Chanyeol wasn’t replying. When the elevator stopped on the second floor and a woman walked in, Baekhyun had an idea. He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and his arms before saying loudly._ _

__“I! want! my! phone! Buy me a phone! I want my phone!”_ _

__Chanyeol reacted to this and smiled apologetically at the woman before looking down at Baekhyun with a stern look._ _

__“Get up.”_ _

__He muttered to him, but Baekhyun didn’t listen._ _

__“No! Phone! Buy me a new phone!”_ _

__The elevator door opened for fourth and Chanyeol quickly sped out, but Baekhyun got up and followed._ _

__“Chanyeol!!”_ _

__“You are the most embarrassing person I’ve met since living here, dear god.”_ _

__Chanyeol sighed and pulled out his key, shoving it in the keyhole and twisting it until it unlocked. Baekhyun was quick and allowed himself in, where he entered the living room. There were paintings on the right once you walked in, two rectangular placed above two square shaped paintings by Van Gogh. The two Van Gogh were Blossoming Almond Branch in Glass with a Book, and the other Vases with Lilacs, Daisies, and Anemones. The two above were by Vincent Brady, Fireflies and Startrails and Fireflies over Battle creek.  
There was a couch facing the tv and a loveseat on it’s left, in the middle had a coffee table with four white marble coasters stacked together on the side of a vase with a camellia flower. There was a carpet underneath the coffee table so it wouldn’t damage the floors. The kitchen owned a silver countertop, where a white cup sat empty with stains of black/brown inside. Two rose gold lamps hung above the counter, and a wood splint bowl filled with numerous fruits. Along with the other normal things you would want in kitchen, fridge and a stove, and a mini table in a corner that provided two chairs._ _

__In his room he owned white walls with more paintings displayed by different artists of many kinds. His queen sized bed pushed to the left corner of the room, with his white bedside table sitting next to it. Another glass with a liquid inside filled to the brim sat on the table._ _

__“Wow, this is gorgeous. You really are virtuous. Do you come from a rich family or some kind of thing?”_ _

__“Why are you in my apartment?”_ _

__“You forcefully pressured me into telling you my password, which concluded into my phone breaking. So I’m here, forcing myself into your home.”_ _

__“I’m calling the manager.”_ _

__“If you do, I’ll accuse you of kidnapping me and storing me in your room. I’ll show the phone as evidence.”_ _

__Chanyeol sighed, knowing there was no other way to get him out of his apartment. And it was partially his fault. Partially. Baekhyun plopped himself on the couch, grabbing the remote and powering on the TV._ _

__“I’m parched, get me a drink.”_ _

__“Aha, no.”_ _

__Chanyeol sat next to him, watching as Baekhyun skimmed through the channels until he found a show titled Snapped. He flinched from the red screen, black scribbled lines and words surrounding the title of the show._ _

__“What is this?”_ _

__“This is a murder mystery show. Based on the description, there is a religious family man who is found dead, and it’s suspected it is related to drug use and family affairs.”_ _

__“No no, I don’t like this. The narrator is intimidating.”_ _

__Baekhyun turned to him, before he started laughing._ _

__“Are you scared?”_ _

__“Look look!! They’re showing the body- there is blood, change the channel!”_ _

__Chanyeol tried reaching for the remote, but Baekhyun held it behind his back, taunting him by laughing._ _

__“It’s fake! They wouldn’t show the actual body, without censors– these are actors. They show the real family though, they talk and offer more descriptive images and information.”_ _

__“You watch this?”_ _

__“It’s a quality show, trust me.”_ _

__Despite fighting earlier, Baekhyun embarrassing him in the elevator, and of course Chanyeol smashing his phone for no solid reason. They watched the show for a few hours, an occasional gasp or gagging mostly from Chanyeol who wasn’t used to this kind of thing. It had about around four hours, Baekhyun was thirsty and stood up from the couch to go to the kitchen. He put the dirty glass in the sink, and grabbed a new one where he turned on the sink. No water. Does he not pay for that section of the contract? Baekhyun placed the cup where it was previously placed, then opened the fridge. Most of the liquids were diet coke. He wanted something like water so he’d feel refreshed and it would fill him up, this was his last resort though. He sat down on the couch, cracking open the diet coke can that managed to wake Chanyeol up, his eyes squinting at him._ _

__“Why are you drinking my coke?”_ _

__“Well I tried getting tap water, but it wouldn’t turn on. What’s up with that?”_ _

__“.. I don’t like water.”_ _

__“Okay?”_ _

__After that it was awkward, which Baekhyun didn’t understand why it went downhill out of the blue by the mention of water._ _

__“I think you should go.”_ _

__“Why? What about my phone?”_ _

__“I don’t care about your phone. Leave.”_ _

__Baekhyun left willingly, when he turned around to say bye the door told him goodbye instead. In his face, Chanyeol slammed it. He stood there for a few more minutes, diet coke in his hand and his tired eyes staring ahead at the door. He was worried about his phone, of course he could afford another but it’ll cut down his process of traveling the world and it was Chanyeol’s fault. Baekhyun walked to the elevator, the same woman from before had walked in too, she saw the messy look and asked if he was okay._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Did he dump you?”_ _

__Baekhyun didn’t want to be rude and accuse her for assuming such thing, but he ony sighed._ _

__“No.”_ _

__

__Baekhyun was walking out of his apartment until he felt his shoe hit something, and looked down. There was a little white box with a red bow presented on top, he looked down the hallway left and right to see if there was a trace of anyone. He leaned down and grabbed it, undoing the bow and lifting the top off. Baekhyun didn’t associate with anyone in the whole apartment building, or any secret admirers. When he first moved in, a neighbor who lived on the same floor as him brought him a cake as a welcoming gift. Baekhyun wasn’t having a good day, his back hurt from moving the boxes by himself, at the time he hadn’t applied to Xing’s Cream so he had no friends yet._ _

___”Hello, what’s your name?”_ _ _

__

___“What is that for?”_ _ _

___The woman brushed off his rude tone._ _ _

___“It’s for you.”_ _ _

__“I think you’ve got the wrong room.”_ _

__Then he closed the door, so rumors went around and now everyone on the same floor as him assumes he’s a rude, ungrateful guy. Unless one of the haters decided to leave a bomb.  
Baekhyun looked inside, to where he saw a phone. He could tell by the different details it was an iPhone X. He logged in and looked through the apps until he pressed the telephone icon and the only contact created was named ‘yeol’ it was Chanyeol. He bought him a new phone._ _

___I don’t care about your phone. Leave._ _ _

__What a liar. Baekhyun pressed his contact name and entered the imessage page. _[ baekhyun ]_ Thank you. __

____

__Baekhyun moved on and entered his mothers phone number, he knew if he didn’t contact her she would throw a whole fit. It would be much more complicated if he didn’t do anything and tell her what happened. Of course, he won’t tell her about Chanyeol._ _

__“Hello. It’s Baekhyun, I broke my phone and-“_ _

__“How did you break your phone?!”_ _

__He sighed from being cut off._ _

__“I was getting to it. I dropped it in water while I was at the beach yesterday, I bought a new one. Please give Dad my number, I want to know if he’s well.”_ _

__“Why do you call him Dad but me mother? He isn’t even your biological father.”_ _

__“He’s much more of a father-figure to me than my actual father who simply tries to snake money from me. Thank you.”_ _

__Once he ended the call, he received a text from Chanyeol._ _

______  
_[ yeol ]_ you would have complained if i didn’t. 

______  
_[ yeol ]_ and i had spare pocket money. 

__Pocket money?_ _

______  
_[ baekhyun ]_ whatever. 

__

__“You got yourself a sugar daddy in one day?!”_ _

__Jongdae yelled out of shock, whip cream spread across his upper lip. Baekhyun shushed him with his finger by his lips._ _

__“He isn’t. It was only the right thing to do, considering he broke my last one.”_ _

__“You had an iPhone 6s, instead of buying a copy of it, he bought you an iPhone X, that is more money than I have ever received in my entire life! Well, in one go.”_ _

__Sehun nodded solemnly towards Jongdae then turned back to Baekhyun._ _

__“And you said he referred to the price as pocket money?”_ _

__“Yeah. Of course, a cocky guy like him can get himself around with no help. He had many paintings in his room, everything was extremely nice in his apartment-“_ _

__“You were in.. his apartment.”_ _

__Sehun handed back the cash to the costumer, and finished his sentence once he left. Jongdae and Baekhyun were serving the ice creams while Junmyeon called their names. Jongin was restocking the bowls, coming in and out of the backroom._ _

__“He kicked me out after around two hours because I mentioned the tap water? It wasn’t working, I assumed he doesn’t pay for it. No water in his fridge either.”_ _

__“Strange. Maybe his parents died from water.”_ _

__“That’s not funny.”_ _

__Jongdae snickered and shrugged, dropping two scoops of mint ice cream into the bowl then handed it to Junmyeon._ _

__“Thanks babe.”_ _

__Junmyeon replied with a friendly smile that Jongdae returned, but exhaled deeply once he turned around with his hands gripping the counter._ _

__“God, he’s so hot.”_ _

__Jongdae bit his knuckles, giving a quick glance at his attractive coworker then looked away before he would be caught._ _

__“Why don’t you ask him out? We both know you like him.”_ _

__Sehun nodded in agreement. Jongdae sighed, shaking his head._ _

__“I don’t have the courage, I would be more comfortable if he asked me. I don’t want to gather my whole being only to be kicked back down by rejection.”_ _

__“Okay, but what if he is feeling the same as you?”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“What if he is too afraid too? He could be nervous for the outcome too, there’s a chance he will decide to wait.”_ _

__“Well, even if I do ask, it’ll take a while.”_ _

__“Hey Jongdae.”_ _

__Jongdae flinched, missing the cone and half of it falling back into the slot. He sighed quietly and turned around with a kind but awkward expression._ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“Do you have time after work? There is this lovely restaurant that recently opened, it’s far off though. I know you love food, so I thought you would like to go.”_ _

__Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and mouthed ‘say yes idiot’ then took the cone out of his hand to finish it. Jongdae’s hand remained open in a C form, until his arms dropped to his sides. Baekhyun stepped on his foot, basically telling him to say something. Jongdae tried to stifle a groan, Junmyeon’s eyebrow rose from the way he was acting._ _

__“Jongdae?”_ _

__“I’d like to go!”_ _

__“Oh, okay!”_ _

__Junmyeon smiled, the smile that made Jongdae feel intoxicated and catch his breathe in his throat. Baekhyun was smiling so brightly he thought his cheeks would start to hurt, once Jongdae faced the same direction as him he patted his back._ _

__“ _God, he’s so hot._ ”_ _

__“Shut up, Byun.”_ _

__

__After work, Baekhyun visited the beach. Instead of lying around and relaxing, he ran right into the water with open arms. His feet sinking into the soft sand, he ran with water splashing behind him until the water reached up to his waist line. A wave began to form, inching closer with every second until it was closer enough where Baekhyun could dive underneath it. He opened his eyes. The sight of shells on the ground, the clear water showing the afternoon sky that owned a beautiful longstanding blue view. Baekhyun stayed beneath the water until gravity pushed him upwards where his back now relaxed against the water that kept him up. The water enticed him, gave him excitment and made him feel so relaxed. No one, nothing has ever made him feel so euphoric, feel him so free, there was nothing he loved more than the sea.  
That was all he could remember.  
Until things went black. 

__

__It was blurry. At first, Baekhyun saw flashes of the bright sun, a shade of maroon, and Chanyeol’s red face. He felt himself being pulled, yelling, sirens going off in the distance that soon came closer and closer. It hurt his ears. He closed his eyes again. When he opened them again, all he saw was white, it was painful to look at. He lifted his arm to cover his eyes, but felt something else come along with it. As his vision cleared, Baekhyun noticed the IV stabbed into his forearm, he let his arm fall back down onto the bed. He was in the hospital. Why? He then heard a voice._ _

__“Baekhyun? Baekhyun, are you awake?”_ _

__Baekhyun blinked, trying to recognize the voice._ _

__“Jongdae?”_ _

__“God, thank– I’m so glad you’re awake, Baekhyun, wow.”_ _

__Jongdae stood up from his seat and gave him a tight hug. When he moved back, Baekhyun noticed his tired eyes and fatigue state._ _

__“Jongdae, have you slept? What happened? Why am I here? Did something happen? All I remember is going to the beach near my house.”_ _

__The door opened before Jongdae could explain any further, there stood a man with a chart in his hand and in uniform. Baekhyun assumed he was the doctor he was assigned to._ _

__“Hello, Mr. Byun.”_ _

__The doctor checked his watch and wrote down the date and time he woke up. Then sighed, placing the chart onto the table next to the hospital bed._ _

__“My name is Kim Minseok. Please refer to me as Dr. Kim. Jongdae, if you will give us a moment?”_ _

__Jongdae obeyed immediately, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder with a worried smile that was meant to be reassuring, then left the room. Baekhyun was just confused._ _

__“Dr. Kim, what am I doing here? I don’t understand what’s going on.”_ _

__“This is very difficult to say. Mr. Byun, you have been in a deep sleep for almost two weeks due to blood lost and shock. We managed to restore most of the blood. We attended to your wounds as quickly as possible, the stitches–“_ _

__“Dr. Kim please I don’t want to be rude, but what happened to me? What stitches? Wounds?”_ _

__“You hit your head somehow, it was deep and we input 30 stitches. Then.. your leg.”_ _

__Baekhyun ripped the blanket off himself._ _

__“You were involved in a shark attack, you were far off and washed up near the shore where your friend brought you in. We were unable to retrieve the rest of your left leg.”_ _

__His hands shakily moved towards his leg, grasping the end of it that was his knee. Then his fingers ran over the stitches, his breathing becoming heavier and his heart rate increasing with the beeping on the monitor progressively getting louder. He was having a panic attack._ _

__“Jongdae!! Get in here!”_ _

__Baekhyun managed to catch Minseok running towards the door and Jongdae opening it, it was slower than the actual reality of it. Jongdae ran to him while Minseok left, then soon came back with another man, he assumed the nurse who held a needle in his hand. Jongdae tried to calm him down by whispering reassuring words, encouraging him to breathe deeply in and out. The nurse grabbed his arm, pushing the needle into his skin then slowly injecting the liquid inside. Baekhyun blinked slowly, trying to reach out to Jongdae but saw his hand not moving._ _

___”Chanyeol.”_ _ _

__

__“Baekhyun. Baekhyun!”_ _

__Baekhyun instantly woke up and sat up, but bumped heads with someone in the process. He pressed his hand over his head, groaning._ _

__“Baekhyun, what the hell.”_ _

__When he opened his eyes, he saw Sehun, with Jongdae sitting in his seat, hands in his lap._ _

__“Where’s my phone?”_ _

__“Woah, slow down cowboy. What you need your phone for?”_ _

__“Where is it?”_ _

__“Well, Chanyeol brought your backpack from the beach. More importantly, are you okay? After the hot doctor told you what happened, you panicked so they put you to sleep. That was yesterday.”_ _

__“Chanyeol was here? Where is he?”_ _

__Sehun sighed, thinking the Chanyeol topic was causing a hindrance in having an actual conversation._ _

__“Turns out your boyfriend saved you, but–“_ _

__“Hey hey.”_ _

__Jongdae stopped him before he could continue any further._ _

__“That isn’t the point here. I’m grateful Chanyeol paid for everything, but we have to discuss your health and this massive change. Baekhyun, you lost everything up to your knee, what’s going to happen to you?”_ _

__“I don’t know.. what are the options? Wait, Chanyeol paid my medical bill?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“I want to speak to him.”_ _

__Baekhyun’s hand searched for the button on the side of his bed, until he found it and pressed it so the nurse or Dr. Kim would come. Soon, the nurse who he had saw previously before he passed out walked in, a man with bluish silver wavy hair, his white uniform brighter with the light reflecting onto it._ _

__“Hello, I’m Lu Han. Call me whatever fits you comfortably, Mr. Lu or Han, or my full name it doesn’t matter to me! I am Dr. Kim’s assistant and will be visiting you for the time you stay. Is there something going on?”_ _

__“Yes, I would like to see Chanyeol.”_ _

__“Park Chanyeol? You are speaking of the man who brought you in correct?”_ _

__Lu Han questioned while staring at the medical data, listing all of Baekhyun’s information and familiars._ _

__“I suppose so.”_ _

__“He is under extreme treatment at the moment, when he feels better and so do you, I will let you visit one another. Usually only family are able to see you, but you have none here, and considering Chanyeol is your savior almost, I’ll allow it.”_ _

__“Extreme treatment? For what?”_ _

__“Uhm, under specific orders, I cannot tell you. I trust your friends to not say either, unless Chanyeol feels comfortable.”_ _

__“But–“_ _

__“Any questions?”_ _

__“No..”_ _

__Lu Han nodded._ _

__“Alright, I’m sure you know to press that button whenever you need me or Dr. Kim. So, I’ll see you later, Mr. Byun!”_ _

__Before he could exit, Baekhyun called out his name._ _

__“Wait.”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“Call me Baekhyun please.”_ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__Lu Han smiled kindly, before taking his leave. Baekhyun pointed at his backpack then back at Sehun and Jongdae, Sehun sighed before grabbing it and placing it on his lap. Baekhyun opened the smallest pocket where he took out his phone._ _

______  
_[ baekhyun ]_ chanyeol? where are you? 

__It took around fifteen to twenty minutes until he responded._ _

______  
_[ yeol ]_ worried about me angel face? 

______  
_[ yeol ]_ they didn't tell you right? 

______  
_[ baekhyun ]_ no. why didn’t they? 

______  
_[ yeol ]_ i requested it 

______  
_[ baekhyun ]_ why 

______  
_[ yeol ]_ because it isn’t your problem, nor your business. also, you’re welcome for paying for your bill. i had extra money in my pocket. anyway, since you are so desperate, once they let me out i will pay you a visit 

______  
_[ yeol ]_ i’m sorry about your leg. 

__Baekhyun didn’t respond, only left him on read. He placed his backpack down on the ground beside the bed, and his phone next to him. He hesitantly lifted the blankets off his legs, sucking in his breathe when he saw the comparison. This was a huge change. How was he supposed to go on with his life, his work, his plans to travel, the sea. There was always the option to buy a robotic leg, he knew that was a thing, but he didn’t know if he could afford it. If Chanyeol had left him the chance to give even a glance at the bill, he knew that would have already overwhelmed him enough._ _

__“A robot leg?”_ _

__“You think I can afford that?”_ _

__Jongdae sighed and shrugged._ _

__“Listen, we’re just as stressed as you are. Perhaps, you could ask Chanyeol for a bit of a loan?”_ _

__“I don’t want to treat him as my personal wallet. He bought me a phone and paid for my hospital bill that probably cost _thousands._ “_ _

__“I understand.”_ _

__Jongdae nodded, Sehun remained unbothered and hummed, that didn’t specify whether he agreed with him or not. He then muttered._ _

__“He broke your phone, so you should cancel that.”_ _

__Baekhyun rolled his eyes then felt his phone begin to vibrate. It was his father._ _

__“Hello?”_ _

__“Hi Baekhyun, I was contacted by a man named Park Chanyeol, he informed me of your loss.”_ _

__“You didn’t tell Mother right?”_ _

__“She would freak at me and you, I understand fully how she is. I’m her husband, and your step-father, might as well play house.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__“Are you planning on buying a prosthetic leg? I hear they’re good in India, the price will probably be around 35k. Plus shipping.”_ _

__Baekhyun felt a lump in his throat._ _

__“As in $35,000?”_ _

__“What else?”_ _

__“I’m not as money-oriented as you, Father, or Chanyeol. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to afford it without scraping some food off my plate.”_ _

__“Let’s make a deal then.”_ _

__On the other side, his step-father pressed the end of his pen repetitively, clicking being the other source of sound besides his almost inaudible breathing into the phone._ _

__“I will you send you $5,000 this month. Next month I’ll send $10,000, it will continue in that order for the next 5 months. That’s where you will be able to receive $35,000. Of course, I want something on my part..”_ _

__Baekhyun listened to his part of the deal, then nodded._ _

__“Okay. It’s sealed then.”_ _

__

__“What the hell happened to your hands?”_ _

__“A causality.”_ _

__Chanyeol vaguely explained, bandages wrapped around his hands and seemed to be around his ankles. Baekhyun was able to catch hives spread from outside of the bandages, bubbles that looked as if they could burst with white puss any second. Baekhyun was sent home after the accident a week later, they gave him crutches and a wheelchair. So, here he sat on Chanyeol’s couch, who usually watched after him at his apartment or Baekhyun’s. He offered to adjust Baekhyun’s pants to fit right with his leg, but he rejected the idea. He already received the $5,000 from his step-father, all he needed was $30,000 more til’ he will be able to walk again. Four more months._ _

__“Chanyeol, were you there?”_ _

__“There?”_ _

__“Did you save me?”_ _

__Chanyeol stopped moving, his back facing to him with the coffee pot on his hand filled with tea he had made for Baekhyun. He then nodded, continuing his actions by pouring in the tea carefully._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“Yeah..”_ _

__Chanyeol placed the cup onto a coaster, sliding it over to Baekhyun before sitting down next to him with a big sigh._ _

__“Is there anything you want to do? I’m pretty bored.”_ _

__Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, who had grabbed the remote and powered the TV on. As he searched for the Oxygen channel, he thought about what his father wanted him to do._ _

___  
_His step-father smiled over the phone, dropping the pen against his notepad. Now, holding the phone with his hand instead of using his shoulder._ _ _ _

___“Love him.”_ __

__⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_ _

____

__Baekhyun tapped his shoulder, where Chanyeol looked at him, waiting for words to leave his lips or any action to emit from him._  
_

__“What is it? Are you okay?”_ _

__Chanyeol’s eyebrows pushed together, shuffling closer to him to check if any was wrong with his physical health. Baekhyun stared at the lips that caught his eye the moment he first saw him, the lips that looked purple when it was chilly, or a beautiful pink when he was out in the sun. Or the way his lips pulled up into a smile, a smile so sweet that he thought he loved something more than the sea that gave him so much life. It was a quarter after three, and with Chanyeol beside him, the only source of light in the room were the single lamp which couldn’t possibly be as bright as him. He didn’t have to try to be beautiful, Baekhyun knew that if he was simply doing nothing, he would feel so alive just by watching him do so. Baekhyun’s hand reached out to hold his cheek, skin soft and the faint feeling of the prickly hairs beginning to sprout. Chanyeol felt his chest tighten._ _

__“Baekhyun?”_ _

__He breathed out his name, oh how Baekhyun loved hearing him say his name, with such confusion laced into it. An anxious feeling dancing down his spin, but came to a halt when Baekhyun pressed his forehead against his. The sound of their breathing mixing together, the faint volume seeping out of the TV speakers, both too afraid for the next move. Until Baekhyun felt his hand behind his head push him forward, their lips meeting together at last. The suspense had killed Chanyeol. The kiss was quiet, passionate, movements smooth but wild. As they parted, Baekhyun licked his lips, what was supposed to be a simple action had Chanyeol wanting nothing more but to kiss him once more. He wanted it to last forever, even if forever was tonight.__

__⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_ _

__  
4 months later_ _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

__The past few months have been exultant, but it’s not like they have been walking on air. The stress built up so much in Baekhyun’s life, he would occasional just fall, _literally._ When walking with crunches became were too much to handle, he would fall to the ground, crying until Chanyeol would find him. He would try his hardest to motivate him, tell him in only a few more months he will be able to walk again. The frustration and state of depression often forced Baekhyun to hold quarrels with mainly Chanyeol, who never argued back. He knew that he wasn’t feeling himself. As the days became closer, Baekhyun became more excited, he looked at Chanyeol with glee, to where he ardently supported him. He has attempted to help with the money by discussing Baekhyun about it, he rejected it. He had also contacted his step-father about it, he said Baekhyun wouldn’t like it. Eventually, Chanyeol listened and didn’t do anything. Now, today was the day._  
_

__Chanyeol was currently sitting on a chair in the waiting room of the prosthetics office. He knew well they were in the hands of a professional, well Baekhyun was, but as the boyfriend, Chanyeol couldn’t help but worry._ _

__“Chanyeol?”_ _

__The prosthetic specialist stepped out of the room, pushing the door open for him to enter. Chanyeol inhaled and exhaled deeply, preparing himself as he got up and walked into the room. There sat Baekhyun in the navy blue seat, the prosthetic leg attached to him, once he saw Chanyeol he attempted to stand up, but fell back down._ _

__“Due to not walking for the past few months, Baekhyun will be uneasy on his feet but I’m sure he will be able to walk smoothly very soon. Less than two weeks is what I believe.”_ _

__Chanyeol nodded and thanked him, before he looked at Baekhyun who stared at him with tears welling up in his eyes._ _

__“Baby, what’s wrong?”_ _

__Baekhyun held his hand as he felt the comforting warmth on his cheek, he looked up at him with a smile spreading across his face. He spoke in a whisper, his voice quivering._ _

___“I.. I’m so happy.”_ _ _

__

__“Sehun!! Jongdae!! Besties, I’m here!”_ _

__Chanyeol walked into Xing’s Cream with Baekhyun yelling in his ear for his friends, his hand balancing himself on Chanyeol’s shoulder so he would stay upwards. It was working hours. Despite that, Sehun looked up from plopping vanilla ice cream into a bowl when he saw Baekhyun at the entrance. Jongdae was speaking with a customer, discussing the price until his eyes found Baekhyun, and they widened._ _

__“Baekhyun!!”_ _

__Jongdae hopped over the counter while Sehun took the normal way out of the kitchen. They went in to hug him until they stopped, taking a step or two back to get the full view of their friend. Baekhyun was wearing shorts. Jongdae couldn’t find any other way to express his happiness other than yelling, Sehun following his solution also._ _

__“You got your robot leg!!”_ _

__Baekhyun rolled his eyes from the way Jongdae referred to his prosthetic leg._ _

__“That means you’re practically a robot right?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Still no fun as always.”_ _

__Sehun rolled his eyes but smiled to show he was being playful with his words, then Jongin showed up behind him with his arm around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek._ _

__“We’re so glad that you’re able to walk again, Baekhyun.”_ _

__“Jongdae would never stop complaining.”_ _

__Junmyeon followed with a rag in his hand, wiping his hands with it. Jongdae rolled his eyes, hitting his chest using the back of his hand._ _

___”When is Baekhyun coming back?! I want my vanilla looking bestie back.”_ _ _

__“I never said that!”_ _

__“Yes you did!”_ _

__“Whatever. But you’re here now, Byun. When will you come back to work?”_ _

__Baekhyun hummed, thinking back._ _

__“Well, I just got my leg yesterday afternoon. Honestly, I’d like to come back immediately, I would be working right now if I could. Yixing though, told me to come back when my health is perfect and I’m able to balance myself. Until then, I will not be working.”_ _

__“That isn’t fair!”_ _

__Sehun whined, soon the customers began to stare at them strangely and the man at the counter wondering if he was going to pay for his ice cream or not. Then Yixing came from the backroom when he realized it went quiet outside, he saw the man waiting by the register and quickly attended to him. After thanking him for coming, he walked over to the little group._ _

__“I don’t care what isn’t fair, but if I were you I would care about doing my job at the moment.”_ _

__The four workers quickly went back to their area in the kitchen, finishing what they were previously doing and moving onto the next. Yixing sighed, shaking his head at the audacity of his workers but smiled at Baekhyun._ _

__“I’m happy you’re up and out of that house, Baekhyun, I would have gone crazy if I had to stay in my house for a few months most of the time.”_ _

__Yixing chuckled and Baekhyun shrugged._ _

__“I’m surprised I didn’t.”_ _

__“Ah, but I’m so glad you’re here. God, I feel the tears, I look like a Grandpa.”_ _

__Yixing laughed, brushing a finger over his eye. As they were talking, Chanyeol looked at them smiling while hanging out near the door. While a customer was leaving, she wasn’t paying attention and bumped into him, spilling her drink from his neck and below. Chanyeol tried to remain calm, he realized it was water._ _

__“It’s fine! Don’t worry about it.”_ _

__He reassured, but his voice didn’t come out as he expected it to be. It started normal until it cracked and faded. When he tried to speak, he ran out of breathe quickly and his words came out as wheezes. Sehun handed the customer her ice cream, saying a thank you but his eyes drifted to the side where Chanyeol came into his view. Red bumps began to form on Chanyeol’s neck, and he leaned against the wall in support but his legs went limp and he collapsed. Jongdae flinched from the sound of something heavy fall, and turned around to find Chanyeol on the ground, the customers nearly empty cup, and Baekhyun realizing what was going on._ _

__“Chanyeol? What’s wrong? Chanyeol!”_ _

__Baekhyun knelt down and turned him over, his eyes were closed and couldn’t hear or feel his breathing. The red bumps were hives._ _

___”Junmyeon!! Call 911!”_ _ _

__

__Chanyeol was rushed to the emergency room, in the ambulance, Baekhyun watched as the attempted to wake him up and help him breathe again. He saw Chanyeol’s eyes open in shock and take in a large inhale of air before he laid his head back down, eyes closing. Here Baekhyun was, along with Sehun and Jongdae waiting outside of the room. Junmyeon and Jongin remained at Xing’s Cream, where they handled the chaos and the cops who had arrived. Soon, Dr. Kim opened the door to greet them._ _

__“Hello, good to see a familiar face. I see you have grown, Mr. Byun.”_ _

__Baekhyun smiled, nodding as his gaze and attention went askew. Dr. Kim then cleared his throat._ _

__“Well, Chanyeol had a laryngospasm. He is currently under going surgery, as you know his heart stopped beating. Do any of you know if he has taken his prescriptions?”_ _

__None of the boys responded._ _

__“I assume not. Well, the procedure they’re performing, fundoplication, is where the wraps the upper part of the stomach, fundus, around the esophagus to prevent stomach acids from backing up. Spasms like these are common for people who have the disease he has.”_ _

__“Disease?”_ _

__“He has not informed you?”_ _

__Dr. Kim rose an eyebrow suspiciously, until a surgeon walked out from the room and whispered to him. Minseok nodded, walking into the room, then Lu Han was sent out to replace him._ _

__“Hello! Dr. Kim told me Chanyeol has not yet told you about his disease?”_ _

__“No.. never mentioned anything about it.”_ _

__“Oh, well, the day you were brought in from the shark attack months ago, Chanyeol told you he saved you. He did. He went into the sea. There were hives covering him up to his ankles and beyond his wrists. Because he has Aquagenic urticaria.”_ _

__“Did you guys know about this?”_ _

__Baekhyun looked at Sehun and Jongdae, who either looked at the grown or down the opposite hallway. He then faced Lu Han._ _

__“What is Aquagenic urticaria?”_ _

__“It’s a skin disease okay!”_ _

__Sehun gathered up the courage to explain what’s going on. Baekhyun turned to him, confused, and alarmed from his voice rising in volume._ _

__“He can’t come into contact with water! All these red bumps will appear on his skin, it’ll burn, it’ll ache and if he scratches it, it becomes worse. It’ll either bleed or white puss will leave it. He told us he didn’t want you to see him as a disease. That’s why he told you he hates water instead of telling you the truth.”_ _

__“Why would he ever think that..”_ _

__Baekhyun whispered, his eyes lowering to the ground._ _

__“You were washing up on shore, Chanyeol saw you and ran into the water to save you. He saw the blood, he saw you unconscious. He saved you despite knowing it will _hurt._ ”_ _

__Lu Han bit his bottom lip, hugging his clipboard to his chest then sighed, his eyes closing then reopening._ _

__“They assume the surgery will be done in around two to three hours. That’s the normal procedure time. But he will probably stay for three days, so nothing goes haywire. Longer maybe, considering he never takes his pills. He really is a stubborn one..”_ _

__Lu Han sighed, shaking his head. Baekhyun realized the signs that he never noticed before, or he never pondered on. Like when he got home after his first hospital visit, Chanyeol’s hands were bandaged and so were his ankles. And when he texted him those words._ _

___  
_"They didn’t tell you right?"_ _ _ _

___"It isn’t your problem, nor your business."_ _ _

__No water in his fridge. None of the water sources were accessible. Never went near the water when they visited the beach, even if Baekhyun begged him to come in. And the pills.._ _

___  
_Baekhyun was trying to adjust to the crutches so he began to use them around the house when the TV bored him, it was one of those times. He used them to walk to Chanyeol’s room, leaning against his right foot to balance himself as he used his hand to open the door. Then used his body to push it open. That took way too much effort, he had already walked around the living room three times, and the kitchen twice. He sat down on the bed, placing his crutches aside with a sigh. Baekhyun took a look at his leg, biting his lip then let it relax onto the mattress. He tried to get it off his mind so he decided to snoop through Chanyeol’s stuff in his bedside table. First he opened the bottom drawer, there were ripped and unopened envelopes. Boring. The second one was empty. But the first one held mysterious, questionable items. Baekhyun took out one of the orange pill bottles, twisting it around until he found it’s label._ _ _ _

___Stanozolol. It was under his name too. As he took out more, he found multiple of the same and others. Propranolol. Antihistamine. Along with creams for the skin, that read it was used as a barrier between skin and.._ _ _

___Out of the blue, the cream was taken out of his hand, dropped back into the drawer before slammed shut. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, who seemed angry until he blinked rapidly twice, then sighed, his expression soothing. He had never been angry at Baekhyun, ever._ _ _

___“Don’t touch those, Byun.”_ _ _

___“What are those?”_ _ _

___“They’re mostly sleeping pills, I have trouble sleeping, so I use them! They are extreme though, so don’t ever swallow one, that’s why they were prescribed towards me.”_ _ _

___“Oh, I see. I’m sorry.”_ _ _

___“It’s okay, baby.”_ _ _

___Baekhyun nodded, then Chanyeol kissed his nose before helping him stand up with the crutches. Chanyeol led him out, before taking a long stare at the drawer, then shut the door._ _ _

__It had been four hours, Lu Han kept the boys company, but Sehun and Jongdae had fell asleep in their chairs. Baekhyun was too worried to sleep._ _

__“I think you should rest.”_ _

__“How can I? The surgery was extended another hour, I want to make sure he is okay before I can relax.”_ _

__Lu Han nodded, pursing his lips._ _

__“Do you think he’ll be alright?”_ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__Part of his job was reassuring everything will be alright, even if it wasn’t. He was pretty good at it._ _

__“But you said his heart stopped.”_ _

__“Uh, it did. But you witnessed it begin to beat again, so he’s fine now. Just he’s having trouble breathing, we explained this already, didn’t we?”_ _

__Baekhyun nodded, leaning back in the chair then pushed both of his hands through his hair._ _

__“I know, I’m sorry I can’t help but worry.”_ _

__“It’s alright! This happens often, and I understand how they feel so I let them.”_ _

__Then the doors opened, Chanyeol laid on the bed as they pushed him down the hall._ _

__“They’re escorting him to a different room–“_ _

__“Chanyeol!”_ _

__Baekhyun got up from the seat so abruptly, Jongdae woke up startled with a loud snort. He noticed Baekhyun struggling to walk, so he tapped Sehun’s shoulder quickly until he woke up and they followed. Jongdae walked in front of Baekhyun so he could hold onto him._ _

__“Is he okay?”_ _

__Baekhyun asked desperately, the surgeon looked at him and only nodded. As they made it to a room, they transported from the bed to the hospital room bed. Baekhyun attempted to walk in but the same surgeon stopped him._ _

__“Are you family?”_ _

__“I, uhm–“_ _

__Lu Han mentioned this to him before, they won’t allow him in. Baekhyun was in the midst of whether he should lie or tell the truth, but Dr. Kim stepped in._ _

__“This is Park Chanyeol’s husband, please allow him inside.”_ _

__Minseok smiled kindly at the surgeon who nodded, pushing the rolling bed out of the hallway. Once he was out of the way, Baekhyun walked inside steadily, but slowly. Chanyeol had his eyes closed, his pink hair noticeable from across the hall that Baekhyun helped him dye not too long ago. He remembered Chanyeol placed towels on the floor so no hair dye would stain it. Baekhyun sometimes pulled too hard and Chanyeol would yell, then softly tell him to be more gentle._ _

__“Chanyeol..”_ _

__Baekhyun stared at the heart monitor, his heart beat was normal, and he could see his chest fall up and down._ _

__“Why would you think I’d see you as a disease?”_ _

__He spoke to him as if he could hear him, and answer him. Sehun and Jongdae followed in, sitting on the seats on one side of the room while Baekhyun bent over the bed, staring at Chanyeol’s calm face. He saw the fading red hives on his neck and collarbone, watching as time passed on. For a moment, he closed his eyes then opened them once he realized he could’ve fell asleep and saw the hives disappeared._ _

__He wondered how long it took for them to go at ease._ _

__“Baekhyun.”_ _

__Baekhyun’s eyes lifted, where they met Chanyeol’s dark ones, his bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes narrowed, tears welling up his eyes._ _

__“They told you, didn’t they?”_ _

__Baekhyun nodded, he didn’t know what to say, Chanyeol began to cry. Then hives began to appear on his cheeks and Baekhyun went to wipe his tears with a tissue._ _

__“Chanyeol, don’t cry. Why are you crying?”_ _

__“Because I never told you. I didn’t want you to see as everyone else did.”_ _

__“Who is everyone else?”_ _

__“My family, my friends. When I told my friends, they thought it was contagious and would never touch me. Eventually they stopped talking to me all together. Then my family.. they would hurt me. My dad was a cruel man, he would come into my room, and throw water at me. For no reason, he took his anger out on me. My mom would serve me drinks that included water, I was sent to the hospital once because I couldn’t breathe. My sister called them, she was the only one who treated me like her. Like someone who was simply like everyone else. I know you wouldn’t do those terrible things, but I didn’t want you to think silently.”_ _

__Chanyeol sniffled, wiping hise nose with the back of his hand. He sighed, the peak of his nose red and dry tears stained his cheeks._ _

__“Chanyeol, if you had told me, I never would’ve thought of you any differently. We could have been more careful together, I would have been more considerate when going to the beach. I would beg you to come in the water..”_ _

__“But I couldn’t.”_ _

__He chuckled weakly, then looked down at the blankets covering him. He pushed the blanket down to his waist line, then lifted the gown up to reveal the bandages on his abdomen. Signs of the stitches peaked out from beneath. Chanyeol sighed._ _

__“Baekhyun, you make me feel alive. I’m supposed to be taking care of you, but here I am, in a hospital room. I almost died, I did die. If I stayed dead, I would have left you alone, I’d never forgive myself if I did. Baekhyun, I love you. I love you so much.”_ _

__“I love you too. I hope you know though, that it was a mistake.”_ _

__“I’m aware. Look where I am.”_ _

__Chanyeol gestured, pulling the blankets back over him until they were up to his upper lip. He stared at Baekhyun, a smile hiding beneath the covers._ _

__“Babyyy, I love you!”_ _

__Baekhyun rolled his eyes from Chanyeol acting so childish at a time like this, but couldn’t help to succumb to his urges to smile. His behavior reassured him in a way._ _

__“Ah, shut up.”_ _

__“Awe, lovebirds.”_ _

__Sehun cooed, Jongdae sleepily aw’ing with his eyes closed and back of his head leaning against the wall._ _

__“You shut up too.”_ _

__Dr. Kim along with Lu Han came in the moment Baekhyun finished his sentence. Lu Han walked over to the two boys._ _

__“I’m sorry, but we can’t make the excuse you’re both his family, so you have to wait outside. If it was up to me, trust me I’d let you guys stay.”_ _

__Sehun and Jongdae couldn’t help but think how cute the nurse was._ _

__“How old are you?”_ _

__“Jongdae, shut up, you have a boyfriend. Get out.”_ _

__Jongdae rose his hands as he stood up._ _

__“I was just asking.”_ _

__Sehun and Jongdae left the room, with Lu Han laughing to himself quietly but his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment._ _

__“I’m twenty-nine.”_ _

__Jongdae whistled as he closed the door, surprised from his age. Baekhyun sat down in a seat, Dr. Kim muttering a few words to Lu Han before he nodded immediately._ _

__“Okay well, Chanyeol will be staying here for a week. You can visit whenever, Mr. Park, since you are his husband._ _

__Dr. Kim teased him with a playful smile._ _

__“Lu Han will be keeping track of his health, heart beat, throat and stomach so nothing clogs up, along with many others such as what he consumes. Considering your relationship, Mr. Byun I hope you do not push yourself or lose sleep due to this sudden change in schedule.”_ _

__“It’s Mr. Park.”_ _

__“Funny. And he’s Kim Han.”_ _

__Dr. Kim pointed his pen towards Lu Han, who scratched the back of his neck nervously._ _

__“Ah, stop. We’re at work.”_ _

__Lu Han muttered to him, Dr. Kim only snickered and left the room, closing the door behind him. Baekhyun watched as the door closed, until he turned to Lu Han with his eyebrow raised._ _

__“Are you.. possibly married?”_ _

__“It’s rude to ask about personal life information.”_ _

__Lu Han then sighed._ _

__“Engaged.. I still wonder why.”_ _

__“Would you be Kim Han, or him Lu Minseok?”_ _

__“So funny. Both are pretty ugly to me, but originally, considering he is older, I would be Kim Han. I’d prefer our last names to be Lu though, I need to ask him about that.”_ _

__“Park Baekhyun.. Byun Chanyeol.”_ _

__Baekhyun turned his head to Chanyeol who muttered these names to himself, his eyes focusing on the ceiling. He rolled his eyes, Baekhyun shaking his head._ _

__“I prefer Park Baekhyun, don’t you think?”_ _

__“I’m older.”_ _

__“But Park has a better ring to it.”_ _

__“Whatever.”_ _

__

__“Baekhyun..”_ _

__Chanyeol gasped, the needle piercing his skin, sweat slipping down his temple to his chin. His hands fisted the sheets, the veins in his neck appearing on his skin as he threw his head back in pain._ _

__“It hurts.”_ _

__“I know baby, it’s okay.”_ _

__Baekhyun spoke softly from the seat, watching as the doctors surrounded him, a few holding his twitching body down onto the bed. Chanyeol had difficultly breathing for the past week, they’re considering keeping him longer, there were headaches, stomach pains, nose bleeds. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, with what felt like a rock stuck in his throat. They used multiple treatments and put it inside him, they would occasionally ache or burn, forced him to take his pills and Baekhyun had to stick through it with him. Chanyeol would cry out to him as they did the process, it hurt Baekhyun to see him like this, he couldn’t imagine how much it hurt._ _

__“I don’t want to do this anymore.”_ _

__Chanyeol whispered as the doctors began to pile out of the room, Baekhyun wiped his sweat before they could damage his skin._ _

__“You have to, I understand it hurts, but it’s so you could be at better health.”_ _

__“I don’t care if I’m healthy! I just want to be with you, at home, watching movies and eating, like we used to do all the time. I don’t want to suffer through this. I don’t want to see you pity me either.”_ _

__“I don’t pity you okay! I feel sympathetic because you have to go through this much pain._ _

__“Liar.”_ _

__Baekhyun has been called a liar for so long. So when he got up and grabbed Chanyeol by the shirt then yelled in his face, it surprised him._ _

__“I’m not a liar!!”_ _

__It was quiet until Baekhyun realized what he had done, and slowly let go of his shirt._ _

__“Chanyeol, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.”_ _

__Chanyeol’s hand moved from the mattress to the button on the side of the bed, pressing it, asking for Lu Han’s or Dr. Kim’s assistance._ _

__“I think you need some time to yourself.”_ _

__He muttered, letting his head sink into the pillow and stared at Baekhyun until Lu Han rushed in. He gestured to Baekhyun, when he realized what he meant it appeared he seemed worried._ _

__“Come, Baekhyun.”_ _

__Lu Han listened though. He escorted out of the room, taking a glance back at Chanyeol before closing the door with Baekhyun in front of him._ _

__“Did something happen?”_ _

__“I was frustrated. He accused me of lying, I got sick of people seeing me as someone like that, I yelled at him. I didn’t want to, but it happened before I could think it through.”_ _

__“I see. What I understand is you both have simply been under a lot of stress, and you’ve both been shoulder to shoulder for the past few months. Maybe you should take advantage of this and take a break, you aren’t breaking up but you both will spend some time to yourself. Trust me, it’s happened multiple times between me and Minseok, it’s normal in a relationship. Especially when you’re both in your youth.”_ _

__“I understand, I guess.”_ _

__Baekhyun nodded, but Lu Han smiled at him reassuringly._ _

__“Head home. Perhaps work for a few days, then when you think you’re ready, come back. Or if you’re needed here we will contact you immediately.”_ _

__

__Baekhyun listened to Lu Han’s advice, it had been four days since the commotion he held with Chanyeol. There have been no emergency calls, but he gave Lu Han his number so he could have daily updates. So far, it’s been only a bit bumpy. The regular shots every day, Chanyeol would still complain it hurts but wouldn’t say his name. It upset Baekhyun, but he brushed it off. They were both having time off, this was natural. Meanwhile, Baekhyun continued to work at Xing’s Cream, everything felt normal. Besides Jongdae and Sehun scoring Junmyeon and Jongin, it was the same. It felt almost as if he could forget Chanyeol if he didn’t receive texts from Lu Han every now and then._ _

__“Two scoops of butter pecan!”_ _

__Baekhyun slid the cup of ice cream onto the counter, where a customer quickly came to take their order._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__Baekhyun nodded, moving onto the next order where he grabbed a small cone and popping open the cookies and cream slot._ _

__“I’ll have a single scoop vanilla ice cream, and.. your phone number.”_ _

__“Aha, no.”_ _

__“Uh, yes.”_ _

__Jongdae overheard this and snickered, then walked over once the customer left._ _

__“I wonder why Yixing still has you in the register position.”_ _

__“He said he wants me to ‘balance the relationship’ with the customers. It’s not helping.”_ _

__Sehun shook his head._ _

__“Can you switch with me?”_ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__Baekhyun walked to the background, making the excuse the chocolate was running low and went to restock. Jongin took over his position, but when he saw the chocolate ice cream tub it was half-full. He sighed, but chuckled, knowing full well why he left.  
Baekhyun took out his phone, his phone was consistently ringing and he finally answered. He was nervous, usually Lu Han texted him._ _

__“Yes? Is Chanyeol okay?”_ _

__“He is now. But when they were giving him the daily dose of shots an hour ago, before they could insert the needle he started yelling. It was out of the blue, they were on the second prescription, then he began to scream. We had to hold him down to the bed, he was calm after a few minutes of struggling. Then he called out your name.”_ _

___  
_“Where is Baekhyun!! Baekhyun!”_ _ _ _

___“Chanyeol, calm down. Baekhyun isn’t here.”_ _ _

___Lu Han pressed his hand to his forehead, it was hot and the forms of sweat began to appear._ _ _

___“I want Baekhyun! It hurts!!”_ __

__⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_ _

____

__“He pulled out his IV after that. Then he tried to leave the bed.”_  
_

__Baekhyun immediately left the backroom, dropping the Xing’s Cream hat onto the counter then lifting the bar to exit the kitchen_ _

__“Tell Yixing I need to leave, it’s urgent. It’s Chanyeol.”_ _

__

__Baekhyun ran to his hospital room and before he could put his hand on the doorknob Lu Han opened the door._ _

__“Chanyeol told us to stop giving him medication. No more shots or pills. Please speak to him.”_ _

__Lu Han moved out of the doorway for Baekhyun to enter, then closed the door once he walked in. Chanyeol laid there with his gaze drifted towards the window._ _

__“I’ve always hated living here. But I didn’t want to move too far from where my sister lived, this was my last resort. Then, I realized I made a mistake, but I didn’t want to go through the hassle of moving again. My apartment was pretty nice. The people were okay. I worked at home.”_ _

__Baekhyun dropped his satchel onto a seat, then sat beside it, listening to Chanyeol._ _

__“The only few flaws here was loneliness, boredom, and the sea. The last problem wasn’t as much as a burden, I was always indoors. I only left the apartment for when I had to restock my fridge, or visit a restaurant that didn’t do takeout. Occasionally exercised. This was before I met you. Hell, everything changed so quickly the moment I found your phone.”_ _

__Chanyeol turned his head to face Baekhyun, his arms placed outside of the blankets. There was a purple bruise on his forearm, and bandages. It was where he ripped out his IV, they stuck it back in the same area. It must have hurt._ _

__“When I saw, how much you loved the sea, I came to realize.. I want to feel it too.”_ _

__“Chanyeol..”_ _

__“Don’t do that to me. When I felt the water reach my ankles as I went in to save you, it was cold, but refreshing. I want to do it again.”_ _

__“No, Chanyeol, you can’t risk that.”_ _

__“I’m not risking anything, I know I’m holding onto my last string, if you ask they won’t tell you because that’s part of their job. Lying. I know I’m going to die. But I don’t care. I want to be with you, and the sea.”_ _

__“Chanyeol, stop. You don’t know what you’re saying.”_ _

__Baekhyun understood what he wanted, but he didn’t want that. There was so much more he wanted to do with him, they both wanted to travel the world, visit art museums, eat delicious and nasty food together. Baekhyun didn’t realize he was crying until Chanyeol reached out, holding his hand out for him to grab._ _

__“Baekhyun, I know the words I’m speaking. I know our time together has not even been a year but only half, but I want to make the most of it.”_ _

__“But, you wanted to travel the world.. you said you wanted both of us to visit places we’ve never been to before.”_ _

__“What I truly wanted to say, is for you to go. I know what I said, but I knew that the minute I was born, I wouldn’t live a long life. That’s why, would rather end it with you, I want to die with all these blissful memories. Baekhyun, please.”_ _

__Baekhyun gripped onto his hand, orbs shaking at Chanyeol’s, tears dropping onto the blanket._ _

__“Baekhyun, take me to the sea.”_ _

__

__Chanyeol specifically said he wanted it to be late when they went out. Here they were, Sehun and Jongdae helped rent out a boat for them to ride. It was the least they could do other than support him. Baekhyun hopped onto the boat, he stood shakily then stared towards the other side, where the sun began to set and the sky was a beautiful mix of orange and yellow. He turned and knelt down, lending a hand towards Chanyeol who gladly took it. As he stood tall, he held Baekhyun’s cheeks and kissed his pink lips softly. Baekhyun couldn’t help but make the kiss last longer, it felt so unreal, to be put in a situation like this. As he stared into Chanyeol’s eyes, he realized how much he would miss gazing into them, how much he would miss kissing those lips, and the feeling of his skin underneath his fingertips. The sound of his laughter and when he would hit him for no reason. The way he smiled at him groundlessly. What helped Baekhyun feel so reassured, was when he could be so playful in the most stressful situations._ _

__“Let’s get it started, baby!”_ _

__“Do you know how to drive one of these?”_ _

__Chanyeol questioned, Jongdae sat in the drivers seat and Sehun in the passenger while Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat in the back._ _

__“Of course, it’s the same as a car isn’t it?”_ _

__“Not really.”_ _

__“Hey! I spent my paycheck on this.”_ _

__Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but smiled. Jongdae uh’d for a moment, then pressed down on the gas pedal. He screamed startled then quickly lifted his foot, which caused them to halt and all of them complain._ _

__“Oh, shut up.”_ _

__After adjusting to the controls, that really wasn’t hard to figure out, they headed out. Chanyeol leaned over to take a view of the clear water. He could see his reflection, he reached from behind and pulled at Baekhyun’s shirt._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“It’s so clear! Look, look at it and see your adorable angel face.”_ _

__Baekhyun only rolled his eyes, but leaned over to his side. The water truly was beautiful. The moving boat splashed small specs of water onto his face, then faced the opposite end of the boat. He saw the dock beginning to become farther and farther from view. They went on for around ten to fifteen minutes, until Jongdae began to slow down then came to a complete stop._ _

__“Is this far enough?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Chanyeol answered before Baekhyun could, he wore a full body bathing suit from his neck to his ankles. He explained he didn’t want his hives to show up, he would supposably look ‘ugly’ and it would deface him and facial attractiveness. Baekhyun didn’t think it would. Chanyeol stood up, looking carefully into the water then Baekhyun stopped him._ _

__“Chanyeol, are you sure you want to do this?”_ _

__“I’ve never wanted to do anything more.”_ _

__Chanyeol answered, looking back at him, then smiled before stepping onto the seat and jumping in. Baekhyun gasped, it suddenly felt cold, he waited desperately until Chanyeol came up from beneath the water._ _

__“It’s warm!”_ _

__Strands of hair sticked to his forehead, his arms moving forward and back as he kept himself floating. Baekhyun hesitated, his hands dangling from the boats edge, then Chanyeol grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He quickly swam up to breathe, taking a deep inhale and coughed out some water._ _

__“I wasn’t ready!!”_ _

__Baekhyun hit his shoulder, but Chanyeol smiled at him brightly._ _

__“You were taking too long.”_ _

__Chanyeol swam a bit back before diving into the water, swimming beneath Baekhyun before tugging on his ankle. Baekhyun quickly obliged to following after him, watching as Chanyeol shut his mouth tight and eyes closed. Baekhyun tapped his eyelid until he opened them, he squinted and took time to adapt. Then he tapped his lips. Baekhyun remembered when Chanyeol asked if couples actually kissed underwater, his answer was an unfortunate yes. It seemed he wanted to try it out for himself. So, Baekhyun pulled him closer by placing his hand on the back of his neck then pressing his lips against him._ _

__“Your phone is water-proof right?”_ _

__Sehun stared at Jongdae strangely who was practically about to fall into the water._ _

__“Yes..”_ _

__After a while of swimming around, pushing the boat from underneath to scare Sehun and Jongdae which surely worked from the sounds of their screams, splashing each other and challenging each other. They rose up to the water after determine who could swim the deepest, it was Baekhyun. There were hives on his cheeks, neck, and ears but neither of them bothered to care. Chanyeol’s eyes found his, he moved in close to him where his forehead met his._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__He whispered, he reached out and took a wet lock of hair between his fingers before placing it behind his ear. Blush spread across Baekhyun’s cheeks._ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

__“Now, let’s get in the boat before I start to look old and red.”_ _

__Chanyeol helped Baekhyun climb back into the boat, before crawling in after him. Baekhyun watched as he sat down, he had almost forgotten the bittersweet moment about this, he only embraced the sweet until it ended. His face covered in red bumps, hands and below his ankles._ _

__“Should we get started?”_ _

__“Yes, before I pass out.”_ _

__Chanyeol wiped his face with the towel, the burning was almost unbearable but wanted to stay in until he couldn’t handle it. Jongdae slowly did a U-turn, before speeding back to the dock. Chanyeol laid down, his head resting on Baekhyun’s lap, his chest falling up and down in a faster pace. His lungs desperate air._ _

__“I’ll call them..”_ _

__Sehun mumbled, taking out his phone and dialing 911._ _

__“Yes, we are heading back to the dock at the beach located..”_ _

__Baekhyun’s ears drowned out his words, and only focused on Chanyeol who stared up at him with drowsy eyes. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, then slipped down to his cheek._ _

__“I love you so so much.”_ _

__

__Baekhyun’s face relaxed onto the palm of his hands, his body bent and elboes resting on his knees. Tears leaving his red eyes, a towel placed over him but he still felt cold. Sehun and Jongdae sat next to him on both sides of him, their hands rubbing his back or shoulder, but solemn looks occupied their faces. Dr. Kim walked out of the room with his checkboard._ _

__“November 27th, 1992 to July 6th, 2018, 11:54.”_ _

__He announced. That made Baekhyun lose it. He full out started sobbing loudly in the hallway. Tears couldn’t help but leave Jongdae’s eyes, and with Sehun’s other hand he covered his face. The public and staff walking by staring at them with saddened looks. They know full well what had happened. It’s something they saw everyday, but it never becomes old. Dr. Kim stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder._ _

__“He is happy.”_ _

__Lu Han walked out slowly, looking down at the ground before at Minseok. Minseok looked back at him with a soft smile, before he followed the bed that was covered with a large white sheet. Baekhyun looked up, snot leaving his nose and eyes stinging with tears, he watched as the bed rolled away until Lu Han caught his attention._ _

__“Don’t blame yourself. He wanted this, he wanted to leave with no regrets.”_ _

__Baekhyun didn’t reply._ _

__“He left you this.”_ _

__Lu Han pulled out a folded note from his pocket, then placed it in Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun whispered a thank you, then stood up from the chair._ _

__“Let’s go guys. Send me updates on what they do to his body Lu Han..”_ _

__

__Inside the note was Chanyeol’s apartment key, so the three friends went to his apartment instead of Baekhyun’s. They sat on the couch, Sehun turned on the lamp lights and Jongdae closed the window blinds._ _

__“Open it.”_ _

__Sehun sniffled, walking back and sitting on the couch once more with a box of tissues. Baekhyun unfolded the note, holding it out so all three of them could read it._ _

___  
Hello, Baekhyun._ _ _

___If you’re reading this, I know what happened. I want to say first, don’t blame yourself. I know how quick you are to do so, but I truly wanted this, I wanted this more than anything else. What I said about traveling the world, I saw the passion in your eyes. At that moment, I realized. I could never travel to Ireland, Japan, Morocco, or anywhere with you. Not because I didn’t want to, I would have loved to, I simply knew I wouldn’t make it. I knew the moment I realized I had Aquagenic urticaria at around twelve. What I didn’t know that in more than ten years, I would meet a beautiful blonde man who brightened up my life. I thought I would die with regrets. When I’m with you, I forget everything in the past, all the pain, all the suffering, all the moments where I wished I was never born. You made me so happy. So glad I was alive. When I first saw you at the beach, I realized something. I realized the way you gazed into the sea was ethereal. I’m writing this in the hospital bed, at three in the morning, but at the time I figured out I want to give you everything in the world, I possibly couldn’t. I still do. So, I knew all the money I had was useless, I will be giving it all to you. I know you will be able to provide for yourself without me. But, some ‘pocket change’ will help.  
I love you more than anything and anyone, to the universe and back, to beyond the sea levels, more than the entire world. Park Baekhyun, I wish for your eternal happiness._ _ _

_____Forevermore,_  
Park Chanyeol  


__“He really loved you Baekhyun, he still does.”_ _

__Sehun wrapped an arm around his shoulder, wiping his own tears with his back hand. Jongdae nodded in agreement._ _

__“Forevermore.”_ _

__At that moment, Baekhyun received a message. It was from Lu Han._ _

______  
han  
he wrote a will. it seems he knew his time was up. he gave you all of his money, apartment, basically all his belongings with his name on it. i hope you read his note. he loves you. 

______  
baekhyun  
thank you. i love him too. 

__“So,”_ _

__Jongdae blew his nose into the tissue, dropping it into the trash bin._ _

__“Where will you travel first?”_ _

__“Look.”_ _

__Sehun flipped the paper, where it read on the bottom right corner _Netherlands.__ _

__Baekhyun smiled softly, drying his tears with his towel._ _

__“That’s my answer.”_ _

___3 months later_ _ _

__Baekhyun stared at the map, his eyebrow twitching in frustration and his lips in a frown._ _

__“Jongdae, I don’t know!”_ _

__“Baekhyun just ask a stranger how to get on one of the damn boats. You are the only one who speaks Dutch here.”_ _

__Sehun sighed, growing frustrated too due to them being lost and Jongdae complaining._ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__Baekhyun folded the map and shoved it in his pocket, then walked up to an elder man who seemed kind._ _

__“Hoe reizen we op de boot?”_ _

__“Ga verder de brug af, er is een gele lijn aan de rechterkant.”_ _

__Baekhyun nodded and thanked the man._ _

__“He said to continue down the bridge, there will be a yellow line on the right.”_ _

__“Let’s go then! I want to be in the front, so no one will be in the photo.”_ _

__“You’re so rude.”_ _

__Jongdae rolled his eyes, then they followed the directions the man had gave them, where they did find a yellow line with people. Not many, thankfully. After another boat took around nine people, the three friends were next in line for the incoming boat. Soon, it came and Sehun got what he wanted by sitting in the front. As it started, Sehun took out his phone and held it up._ _

__“Smile, you two. This is our first trip on traveling the world!”_ _

__Baekhyun and Jongdae smiled brightly for the camera, but as Sehun pressed the button to capture the moment, Jongdae jumped in front of the camera._ _

__“Go away!”_ _

__“Okay okay, I’ll stop playing.”_ _

__Sehun pulled him back down, then they took a normal photo. He sent it to the group chat that included all of them along with Junmyeon, Jongin, Yixing, and Lu Han. As Sehun and Jongdae took more photos of the worth-seeing sights, Baekhyun stared into the water. He could see his reflection in the dark blue, almost black water. Then flinched when Sehun pushed his phone in his face, he expected him to be showing a photo he took but it was a photo from not too long ago.  
It was a picture, the day Chanyeol decided he wanted to go into the water with Baekhyun. They captured the moment Baekhyun and Chanyeol kissed underwater._ _

__Baekhyun turned his head to face Sehun, his lips lifting up into a smile, and his eyes became glossy._ _

__“Chanyeol was wrong. He is the one, who truly looked ethereal when he was with the sea.”_ _

__Jongdae came up from behind them, wrapping his arms around the both of them with the biggest smile on his face. Yelling out of glee. Sehun, startled pushed him off and almost yelled at him but realized they were in public, on a boat, with like six other people. So they both quietly argued, but Baekhyun only watched, shaking his head and trying to put them at ease._ _

__Baekhyun was living the dream Chanyeol gave to him, and he would never forget that. He would never forget the waves that gave him so much pain but even more blissful memories. With the best memory being Chanyeol._ _


End file.
